Postal customers, especially those in a rural setting, are generally required to provide a mailbox close to the road. Often times this mailbox is located quite a distance from the mailbox owner's actual residence. As such, it may be difficult and inconvenient to make unnecessary trips to the mailbox to check and see if any mail has been delivered.
To date, numerous mailboxes have been used with designs which provide a visual signaling apparatus which indicates or signals that the mail has been delivered. A signaling apparatus generally includes a flag which is observable from the mailbox owner's residence and movable from one position to another indicating that mail has been delivered. Such signaling may be triggered consciously and manually by the postal carrier or automatically when the mailbox door is opened by the postal carrier. Many of these signaling devices are mounted on the exterior ends or sides of the mailbox where they are directly exposed to the sun's rays and inclement weather.
Thus, there is a need for an improved apparatus which signals when the postal carrier opens the mailbox door and delivers the mail. The present invention provides for an improved signaling apparatus for use with a mailbox for indicating that mail has been delivered. The advantages of the present invention include a signaling apparatus that is durably constructed, inexpensive to manufacture, easily installed, constructed of a minimal number of parts, sheltered from the weather, positive in action, attractive in appearance, and can be positioned to produce the maximum observability from the mailbox owner's residence.